Total Eclipse of the Kart
Total Eclipse of the Kart is the twelfth episode (and the ninety-first episode overall) of Season 3 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on August 12, 2018. Synopsis The Mayor holds a race for a mysterious chest that he found and all of Townsville's villains join in to win it. The Powerpuff Girls likewise enter to keep them from doing so, but naturally things escalate quickly. Characters * * * *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Donny *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins (cameo) *Manboy *Packrat *Bianca Bikini *Barbarus Bikini *Jemmica/Jemoire *Princess Morbucks *Cash Money Krew *Pug-Faced Paulie *Pug-Faced Paulie's Thugs (gang/boys): ** Charlie Chihuahua ** Dapper Dan Doberman ** Al Cacone ** Poodles Canoodles ** Herman Shepherd ** La Femme Akita ** Two-Tails Mulligan ** The Butt-Sniffer *The Gnat *The Rowdyruff Boys (debut; non-speaking cameo) *Poseidon * Tankenstein Trivia * The premise is similar to Whoopass a Go-Go! and The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!. * This episode is the third half-hour, two-part episode to air since The Last Donnycorn and Never Been Blissed. * HIM, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, Silico, and Allegro are the only major recurring villains not to appear in the episode. * This marks Packrat's first appearance since Strong-Armed, Pug-Faced Paulie's first appearance since The Bubbles-Sitters Club, Poseidon's first appearance since The Buttercup Job and Donny's first appearance since The Last Donnycorn. * This is The Rowdyruff Boys' first appearance in the reboot, and their first appearance overall since their 1998 counterparts' last appearance in the original series season 6 episode, "Custody Battle". ** This cameo appearance has been panned by fans of the show, despite them not having any new voice actors or new designs. * Mojo is actually shown as somewhat of an ally to the Powerpuff Girls in this episode. * The girls are shown singing a parody of Whitney Houston's hit song "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" when Bubbles turns on the radio. *The dial-up sound effect is heard when the Girls' vehicle slows to a crawl. *The Shark helmet that Boomer was wearing might be a reference to Sam’s Shark helmet from the Nickelodeon series Rocket Power. *Even though this was Jemmica's final appearance in the series, and when she changed her original form, this makes Jemoire's first appearance. *This reveals when the mage who banished Jemoire is actually one of The Mayor's ancestors. Trailers and Promos The Powerpuff Girls Bubbles to the Rescue! Cartoon Network The Powerpuff Girls Racetrack Road Rage Cartoon Network Africa Powerpuff Girls Bubble's Little Detour Cartoon Network es: Category:Season 3 (2018) Category:2016 TV series Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes about Competitions Category:Episodes focusing on Jemmica Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:2016 episodes with mixed colored title cards Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes directed by Bob Boyle Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:Episodes written by Kyle Neswald Category:Episodes written by Jaydeep Hasrajani Category:Episodes written by Leticia Abreu Silva Category:Episodes written by John Martinez